For example, PTL 1 discloses an elevator. The elevator includes two governor speed detectors. The elevator recognizes the position of a car on the basis of detected values of the two governor speed detectors. With this structure, it is possible to accurately recognize the position of a car of an elevator with a long travel, even when a governor rope of the elevator is expanded or contracted.